dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Rescue
Princess Rescue is an endless escort mission. The event takes place in a tightly packed (but surprisingly well-lit) street alley with boarded-up stores and apartment buildings. The main goal is to escort women fleeing from the zombies by letting them enter your bus. To hold zombies back, players must use several different rage abilities. The event consists of the same waves appearing in a set order, and then repeating again until the bus is destroyed. What makes this event unique compared to the others is the preset combination of rage abilities players have to use in order to prevent zombies from reaching the bus and killing them. As courage and regular human units are disabled for the event mission, it is up to the player's ability to use their stationary units conservatively and effectively for the most chance of success and most amount of women saved. Preset units for this event are Empty Barrel, Red Barrel, Molotov, Nitrogen, Turret and a unique grenade throw that is done by Bill. All stationary units have the same level equal to that of the player's unit collection. If the player has not yet unlocked one of the listed units they won't be able to use them. The grenade throw deals 50 damage and is always at level 12. Enemies Zombies don't actually appear in waves, but rather begin to appear on field at some point, and only stop after a certain zombie begins to appear. *On field from start: Zombie, Tipsy, Cop #Zombie, Fast Zombie #Cop #Witch, Runner #Paramedic – Only 2 appear and don't come again. #Builder #Charged Zombie #Girl, Epidemiologist, Armored Skeleton, One-armed Soldier – Zombies, Fast Zombies, Runners, and Cops stop coming #Demon, Bulletproof #Locust, Monk – All previous zombies, except Charged Zombie, stop coming. #SWAT (Zombie), Big Blue, Twins Waves reset after last Twins comes on field. Princess Read more: Princess Princesses are women who run away from zombies. In order to rescue them, the player must let princesses reach the bus and protect them from zombies with their abilities, and try not to hurt them in the process. Strategy See: Princess Rescue/Strategies Rewards * Upon saving 150 Princesses in the event, the player will receive a military case. * The top 100 players will receive 10 military cases by the end of the event. * Top 200 players receive 1,500 coins by the end of the event. * Other participants receive 500 coins by the end of the event. Trivia * Princess, who was introduced with this event, is the first ever neutral entity. * The Grenader's grenade throw was reworked and introduced as a special ability for Bill in this event. * During the day of its introduction, the event's page was glitched and had code name shown instead of proper title. Due to this, during the first few days, it was referred to as "Rage Event", likely stemming from the fact that only damaging rage abilities could be used to fight enemies. * Due to the nature of this event and the preset units for it, Energy Drink is the only buff that can be used. Category:Event